wonderpetsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Poison Ivy Bear
Poison Ivy, aka Pamela Lillian Isley, is a main character. Contentshide Superpowers Growth Acceleration Plant Control Common Scents Appearance Trivia Gallery SuperpowersEdit Plant Manipulation: Chlorokinetic Combat: Mind Control: Pheromone Manipulation: Enhanced Intelligence: Scientific Prowess: Chemistry Intuition: Toxic Touch The Garden Variety Misfit When a botched lab experiment gave this wallflower the ability to control plants, her life changed forever. Now, she’s finally blossoming into her new life, and doing the best she can to adapt to her amazing new super powers. Growth AccelerationEdit When she's not outdoors, Poison Ivy is planted in her lab. That's where she figured out how to make plants grow from acorn to giant oak in the blink of an eye. Plant ControlEdit Watch out! Poison Ivy’s green thumb has a thorny side. Sure, she makes the plants do her bidding, but she also nurtures them, which helps her stay connected to them. Common ScentsEdit If you don't think plants have feelings, you need to wake up and smell the roses. Poison Ivy treats all the plants as equals, and will do whatever it takes to protect them. AppearanceEdit Poison Ivy has pale skin, long ginger hair that goes down to her waist, and has vines tying one strand of hair in a braid. She wears a green dress with a green belt made out of a vine with a rose attached and her dark green leggings. The vines around her waist connect to the one curling around her legs and she also wears green flat styled shoes. Trivia Edit She refuses to eat salad and prefers meat. Even someone stepping on her grass is enough to throw her into a rage. She sneezes leaves. She sometimes uses plant puns when she speaks. Her real name is Pamela Lillian Isley. However, her Gotham version is named Ivy Pepper. She is a member of the Science Club. She uses a leaf to let her fly. This incarnation of Poison Ivy could be considered a mythology gag compared to her mainstream portrayal. In most versions, Pamela Isley gained her plant powers after being forced into an experiment by the evil Fluoronic Man, Jason Woodrue, and emerged as the insane and vengeful Poison Ivy. In The Batman, she was Barbara Gordon’s classmate and turned into a plant hybrid after breaking into Chlorogene’s lab, which made her insane. While the Super Hero High version of the character also gained her abilities in a lab accident, the lack of trauma involved meant she came out of it as essentially still shy shrinking violet Pamela, just with wonderful new abilities, thus making her better suited for heroism than villainy, and with Poison Ivy as more of a code name than a new identity. Tara Strong reprised her role from LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham and went on to play Ivy again in Scooby-Doo! & Batman: The Brave and the Bold. In addition to Ivy, Strong also voiced Harley Quinn and Raven in several other DC properties. Like most versions, she is friends (and possibly romantically linked) with Harley Quinn. It is unknown if Harley is immune to her poisons yet, like Harley’s previous incarnations, though its implied in "Ha-Ha Horticulture." In her first ever appearance in the DC franchise, her real name was Lilly Rose. (Or Pamela Lillian Isley) She is similar to fellow Batman villain Louie the Lilac. Category:Female Characters Category:Bears Category:Green Characters Category:Poison Pets Category:Characters who spring into action themselves Category:Wonder pet Category:Characters who get being lucky irish to themselves Category:FullSize Doll as Pets